patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF World Saga
About This This is a What-If Saga based on FNAF World. The story center around the crew meeting Piraka Chaos for an adventure while searching for other people to join the party and face enemies. What Happened Normal It all started with the Chibi Versions of Patricia, Jack, Sonic, Amy, Mei, Layla, EggPlankton & Penelope taking a nice walk, when they walk up to Piraka Chaos warning them that something is wrong on Mobiusia, Mobius Valley, Mobius Land, working on the name. They have been sightings of bizarre creatures throughout the lands, even a giant wood monster that is giving Piraka Chaos the creeps. So the 8 began their journey, defeating enemies & finding chests, earning experience & tokens along the way, unaware of LOC the Tree Golem is seen following them. They battle against the LOC the Tree Golem, which is tough. After a tough battle, LOC was defeated. However, before they can leave, a first new challenger appeared in the form of a Chibi Ragepuff. After defeating her & swapping Penelope for Ragepuff, they met Piraka Chaos who tells them about the glitches that takes them to the World Between Worlds, a glitch down from the Surface World. After traveling in the Glitch World, they were met with another 2 challengers in the Surface World, first being a Chibi Applejack, who is very tough & a Chibi Sans who is even tougher. After successfully beating the two, Amy Rose & Jack swap out for the two in Team 1 & continue on. Meanwhile Meng Huo is seen heading out from the Nanman Villiage to the Snowy Area for combat against the Party. Meanwhile, after talking to Piraka Chaos about the Level Jumps, the team take the Cave Area first, while facing Helga, P.R.B., Muffet & Scourge & are swapped in while EggPlantkon, Patricia, Sans & Sonic rests up & continue exploring the caves. After a while of Level Jumping, the team, now with a Neon Bee & MedPods & an X-Reaper, recently purchased by Layla, explores the Snow Area, where they have a tough battle against Meng Huo. After a hard fought battle, Meng Huo has joined the party while Ragepuff is resting back with the rest of the resting party members. Piraka Chaos found the team, now lead by Applejack. Piraka Chaos tells them about the monster who lost himself tamer, guarding the next glitched object & also tells them that there is a possibility of finding the next glitch to take them even more below Underground, but warns them that they do not go more than 3 glitches down. He also gives a tip that they can buy more powerful bytes & search for any power chips that will all be very useful against monsters, as the team continue on. However, they we're stopped by a Rabid Heavy & they begin battle against the beast. After a tough battle, they reach to another cave, where they found & defeat Papyrus & Marian Puppet & head to the Glitch World to find the Glitch within the Glitch to the 2nd lower Glitch level, being very careful. After exiting the Gltich World, they reach to the Sea Level, Piraka Chaos tells them about the sea monsters & the very big one lurking in the waters. Deimos is seen guarding the boat & the team defeats him, along with the Marionette & Nack later on. With Nack, Marionette, Marion Puppet, Papyrus & Sans swapped in from Applejack, Muffet, Layla, P.R.B. & Helga, they travel the sea to defeat sea enemies & the Giant Flood Tank. Next, the team arrive at a Spooky Cemetery filled with broken unwanted creations & traps so spooky, Piraka Chaos would not go further here, but the team can. After trekking through the grave & finding the cave, defeating more enemies, they find King Asgore & the Youkai Kusaregedo. The team battle out against the Youkai, during the fight the Marionette uses Mystery Box to swap out Nack, Scourge, Marionette & Marion Puppet for Ragepuff, Applejack, Patricia & Layla as the four were back in action temporarily for this boss battle. After switching back & buying a BossDrain-2, they continue on. They found themselves in the Circus Area. From there, Piraka Chaos tells him about a secret Funhouse hidden in the Circus & warn them of two Giants roaming around, a giant jester head & a futuristic T-Rex. During the search, they encounter the Burna Boyz, a dual boss battle, which is very tough & even put Marian Puppet in lower health. They found the tent to the funhouse & enters inside, with Mei, King Asgore, Bark, Lu Bu in Team 1 & Papyrus, Sans, Sanford & Deimos in Team 2. Inside, they encounter Umlaut the Jester Head, one of two superior Bosses & began their battle with the jester. After the battle, they continue on to exit the funhouse where Piraka Chaos told the team that the button is guarded by the future T-Rex named Bio Rex, whom they defeat during the sea battle. Once they press the button & grab the key, they head back to the Cirucs to face the final boss, with Asgore switched out for Circus Baby. The final boss is the Robocat Security. Revenge In the Revenge Story, Frisk leads the team of Reiko, Patricia, Sukanku, Meng Huo, Joyce Neon, Temima & Ash Mongoose through a secret cave to a secret boss who plans & revenge. As the teams were ready, they met with a shocking returning foe from the past, now a giant robot is none other than KillBane Revenge! Hard Mode In the Hard Mode Story, the team defeats the Robocat Security once again to enter inside the tent, only to be greeted by a small soul, who appreciates their determination & skill through the hard mode, being the only ones making it this far. The Soul appears to be a returning Stocking, who Patricia is happy to see her again, but times have changed & Stocking warns them about the future Coming & proceeds to stop the team at all costs as a Goddess, much to Patricia's shock & horror, as the Final Boss Battle begins. Update 2 With the team relaxing & getting ready for more adventure, Piraka Chaos is reasonably upsetting because "he" has gone insane. With EVERYBODY gathered around, Piraka Chaos tells everyone's the bad news since the creator is running low on ideas & had created terrible spin off games that has everyone around here on edge. Piraka Chaos says that's it's hopeless to face the final boss due to the toxic air, the final guardian is created to be undefeated & all of the party members would've been wiped out & already has an application for the PirakaBurger place down the street. He recommend that they should exit the RP immediately, get some hot choclate, he doesn't care, but everyone, including Frisk, are standing their ground, even with Patricia & Sukanku having sad puppy eyes, whimpering a bit. Eventually Piraka Chaos gives up & admits he can't resist the determination, the heart, the spirit & the sad soulful puppy eyes. Piraka Chaos finally explains that if the team wants to proceed any further, they need a team that are stronger than what they have now, the final 8 character that are gone & forgotten, the only ones that can put a stop to the true final boss. With that being said, Piraka Chaos opens up a portal to the Backstage Zone & everyone enters through the portal. Jack.exe Layla takes part on the creepypasta horror minigame by clicking the only program & she is now inside a darkened area with a picture of a Jack.exe, repeating creepy words as she continues on in Stage 1. In Stage 2, Jack.exe repeats the words "How fast can you flee?", Layla is beginning to feel creeped out as she quickly flesh from the Patricia.exe until she's offscreen & continues on fleeing from Patricia.exe the best she can to Stage 3 & it gets creepier from there's where Jack.exe repeats "Enter the Heart of Madness". Layla quickly hides from each shadow, each time a Photoshop Cat is passing by, without it seeing Layla. As Layla's reaches the end, she found the code of Shadow Sukanku & frees her first. Star Fighter Sukanku enters the aerial shooter minigame inside the plane, flying in the sky. TBC Lawl RPG 57: Sonic in Space Sonic enters the outer space minigame, with a space helmet on, exploring the tunnels. TBC Patricia Pyramid Adventure Patricia enters the rage quit minigame, trying her best to proceed on completing the obstacle course filled with rage quit surprises. TBC Final Battle As the Final 8 were rescued, the final 8 heads off to face the true final boss, while battling more enemies. As they reach the final boss, who is actually Minion, but the team we're surprised when Minion is incinerated by Bill Cipher, who is the true final boss all along. The final 8 begins battling Bill Cipher, who begins charging his ultimate power & the heroes must defeat Bill Cipher before it's game over. Endings Normal Ending After defeating the final boss, the team is more than ready to stop the mastermind, however when they reach the final tent, everything went black. A mysteriously voice tell the crew that despite their best effort, They were fighting the easiest enemies on the easiest difficulty and the main antagonist is out of their reach. Amy and the others feel insulted and agree to increase the difficulty and find the secrets ending. Cheating abit to unlock the rest of the team minus the Update 2 characters. Universe Ending Upon contact with 2 Piraka Chaos, both of them can't occupy the same place a season they explode in shock & horror, with their minds blown. The universe faded as the Universe ended. Amy decided to never do this again. Revenge Ending After defeating KillBane Revenge, he says that it isn't fair, it's never fair, adding that it was always suppose to be fair. He said he used to be loved by the fans, seeing him as a person, but it was never enough, when they wanted to become super heroes & villains for hur people, stealing stuff, murder even for fame & fortune, just like the Saints have done before they robbed a bank. He said what happened to him & the real heroes are obscurity, adding that they havent seen the last of him, saying that Steven Star isn't the only one who is spoon handed to him, it will be him before he shuts down,, giving the team time to emphasis on the past. Joyce Neon and Temima feel guilty on their past event and feel like they deserve worster punishment. Despite this, The team help the team out, Saying no matter what happen, No matter the pain they do in the future, They have to remain in control and to make the better choice. Joyce and Temima cheered up and learn a lesson in all this as it end with a comforting hug. Hard Mode After the huge blast of Rainbow Power defeating Stocking, Patricia catches Stocking & tries to heal her, but Stocking says that she is the one to apologise herself for causing so much pain, because she fears about the future, even reflecting in the dark moments of the past about the real world isn't perfect, but it still the only place they can live in, while running low of RP ideas. After an emotional talk, Stocking says sorry for the last time & disappears, much to Patricia's sadness, horror & guilt. Sukanku comes over to Patricia to comfort her own mother about how Patricia helped so many former villains getting their second chance of life & after a long soulful emotional talk, Patricia is feeling a bit better & also proud that's Sukanku has grown up. Sukanku finally said that Jack & Patricia always say "Friends & Family stick together to the end". As the two embrace their mother-daughter hug, Patricia said in her mind "Goodbye & thank you... Stocking...". Update 2 Ending As Bill Cipher is finally defeated, Shadow Sukanku is met with the desk person that doesn't want to disappoint the fans, but his mind isn't right & made something terrible to end it all. Her name is Chara, the desk person said that it's too late to reseal her back & it is sorry as the lights go out & a slash is heard, killing the desk person, surprising Shadow Sukanku. "To Be Continued..." Characters *Patricia the Skunk *Starter* (Quote: The Heart of Gold Skunk) *Jack the Hedgehog *Starter* (Quote: Heroic Hedgehog Cousin) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Starter* (Quote: Speed is his Game) *Amy Rose *Starter* (Quote: The Determent Lover) *Mei *Starter* (Quote: Our world worth fighting for.) *Layla the Foxskunk *Starter* (Quote: Mistress of Potions) *Dr. Eggplankton *Starter* (Quote: Plankton Genius in the Mech.) *Penelope *Starter* (Quote: Smartest with some flaws.) *Joyce Neon (Quote: The Roller Girl Deadpool) *Bark the Polar Bear (Quote: Silent, but Caring.) *Princess Robot Bubblegum (Quote: The #3 hit show in Japan is back) *Circus Baby (Quote: The show is about to start) *Marionette (Quote: Thinking outside the box) *Marian Puppet (Quote: Kill to help Every Hurt Souls) *Ash Mongoose (Quote: Husband of a Songoose) *Piraka Chaos (Quote: Peaceful Protector Piraka) *Frisk (Quote: Don't speak much as she does now.) *Papyrus (Quote: Nyeh Heh Heh) *Sans (Quote: Wanna have a Bad Time) *Undyne (Quote: Spear of Justice) *Toriel (Quote: Be good my child.) *Asgore (Quote: Leader of the Monsters) *Mettaton (Quote: ABSOLUTELY Beautiful) *Muffet (Quote: Spider Dance) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Quote: Hail to the Reformed, Baby) *Nack the Weasel (Quote: Sniper Pacifist) *Temima (Quote: Not your normal Temmie) *Helga Von Kraut (Quote: Doing what Medieval people do.) *Ragepuff (Quote: Cute Face, Short Temper) *Reiko Hinomoto (Quote: Look at the Sky) *Sanford (Quote: Hook, Line & Sinker) *Deimos (Quote: No Smoking Allowed Anymore) *Lu Bu (Quote: Don't Pursue Me!) *Meng Huo (Quote: King of the Nanman) *Fluttershy (Quote: yay) *Rainbow Dash (Quote: Fastest Pegasus Alive) *Applejack (Quote: Honesty is the Best Policy) *Tina Armstrong (Quote: Former Wrestler, All Time Cowgirl) *Bunnie Rabbot (Quote: Half Mobiusian, Half Machine) *Sukanku Star (Quote: Next Generation Daughter) (Update 2: After getting almost all ending. The Forgotten or Defeated) * Purple Guy (Quote: More then a Murderer) * Riptor (Quote: Built to be Primal) * Shadow Sukanku (Quote: Almost had her own mind.) * Hedgedroid 19-87 (Quote: Mission always continue.) * Thrash the Devil (Quote: Blame Echidnas for what they done.) * Ennard (Quote: Wish to be like you.) * Animus (Quote: Born a Freak, Lives as a Killer) * Stocking (Quote: Steven Used to be Girl.) NPCs *Kayli the Echidna *Alphys *Saffron the Bee Enemies based on Level Mobius Central (Area #1) *Mini-Dwarfs *Crabmeats *Hungry Flowers Cave Area (Area #2) *Cave Spiders *Mecha Axman *Drillers Snowy Area (Area #3) *Yetis *Snow Beasts *Gyftrot Sea Area (Area #4) *Bloopers *Sea Tigers *Choppers Cemetary Area (Area #5) *Google Ghosts *Dead Hands *Killer Pianos Circus Area (Area #6) *Mad Clowns *Jack-o-Boxes *Silly Snails Rejected Zone (Area #7) *Koopa Troopers *QWOP Runners *Robloxian Noobs Bosses *LOC the Tree Golem (Mobius Central) *Spider Bytes (Cave Area) *Rabid Heavy (Snowy Area) *Flood Tank (Sea Area) *Youkai Kusaregedo (Cave 2 Area) *Burna Boyz (Duo Boss) (Circus Area) *Umlaut the Jester Head (Circus Area: Funhouse) *Bio Rex (Sea Area 2) *Robocat Security (Circus Area: Normal Final Boss) *KillBane Revenge (Secret Underground Boss) *Stocking (Hard Mode Final Boss) *Charchamp (Star Fighter Boss) *Default Dan (Lawl RPG 57: Sonic in Space Boss) *Bill Cipher (True Final Boss) Character Attacks Patricia *Skunk Gas (Poison) *Iron Tail (Attack) *Healing Powers (Heal) *Magic Orbs (Group Attack) *Holy Light (Stun / Power Up) *Sharp Tail (Attack) *Rainbow Power (Group Attack / Poison) *Rainbow Tail (Group Attack) Jack *Spindash (Attack) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Ogre Smash (Attack) Sonic *Spindash (Attack) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Rev Up (Speed Up) *Chilli Dogs (Heal/Attack Increase) Amy Rose *Piko Piko Hammer (Attack) *Medikits (Heal) *Pink Twister (Attack) Mei *Frost Stream (Stun/Freeze) *Cyro-Freeze (Heal) *Ice Wall (Stat Power Up) *Icicles (Attack) Layla *Potion Toss (Poison) *Potion Surprise (Wild Card Gift) *Skunk Gas (Poison) *Magic Orbs (Attack) Dr. EggPlankton *Mecha Punch (Attack) *Drill Missile (Attack) *Helper Bots (Reinforcements) Penelope *Tazer (Attack) *Heat Ray (Attack) Ragepuff (Unlocked #1) *Sing (Stun/Sleep) *Rollout (Attack) *Puff Up (Attack) Applejack (Unlocked #2) *Bronco Buck (Attack) *Lasso Wrap (Stun) *Apple Feast (Heal) *Pony Stampede (Group Attack) Sans (Unlocked #3) *Gaster Blaster (Attack) *Bones (Attack) *Hot Cat (Heal) *Jump-Cut (Instant Kill) *Ring of Gaser Blaster Helga (Unlocked #4) *Sword Blast (Attack) *Poison Potion (Poison) *Sparks (Attack) Princess Robot Bubblegum (Unlocked #5) *Arm Cannon (Attack) *Chest Rockets (Attack) Muffet (Unlocked #6) *Donut Rolls (Group Attack) *Web (Enemy Speed Down) *Coursant (Attack) Scourge (Unlocked #7) *Spindash (Attack) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Crown Toss (Attack) *Bulk Up (Attack & Defence Up) Meng Huo (Unlocked #8) *Gaunlet Claws (Attack) *Elephant Ram (Group Attack) *Musou Rage (Group Attack) *Tree Growth (Heal) Papyrus (Unlocked #9) *Bone Attack *Blue Attack Marian Puppet (Unlocked #10) *Prize Ball *String Slash *ESC Button Deimos (Unlocked #11) *Gun Shot *Dual Uzi *Sword Slash *Health Pack Marionette (Unlocked #12) *Prize Ball *String Slash *ESC Button *Mystery Box Nack (Unlocked #13) *Bite (Attack) *Sniper (Attack) *Knife Slash (Attack) *Pacifist Passion (Increased Stats) King Asgore (Unlocked #14) *Trident Slash (Attack) *Butterscotch Pie (Heal) *Fireball (Attack) Bark (Unlocked #15) *Bear Claws (Attack) *Snowball Barrage (Group Attack) *Pound (Attack) *Roar (Stun / Enemy Defence Decrease) Lu Bu (Unlocked #16) *Halberd Strike (Attack) *Red Hare Horse (Group Attack) *Aggression (Increased Attack & Defence) *Musou Rage (Group Attack) Sanford (Unlocked #17) *Hook Slash (Attack) *Rolling Hook Slam (Group Attack) *Shotgun (Attack) *Health Pack (Heal) *Sword Slash (Attack) Temima (Unlocked #18) *Anti Knife *Temmie Flakes Circus Baby (Unlocked #19) *Neon Wall (Defence Up / Shield) *Mic Toss (Attack) *BidyBab Army (Reinforcements) Joyce Neon *Shock Hammer Slam *Neon Slash Ash *Wrench Toss (Attack) *Mongoose Song (Heal / Increased Stats) *Mina's SingStar (Reinforcements / Heal / Team Stat Increase / Enemy Stat Decrease) Piraka Chaos *Spear Slash (Attack) *Electric FireBall (Attack / Enemy Defence Down / Stun) *Healing Power (Heal) *Brother Chaos (Reinforcements) *Hyper Beam (Group Attack) *Ancient Power (Group Attack) Frisk *Yellow Soul Shooter (Reinforcements) *Blue Soul (Enemy Speed Decrease) *Red Pacifist Soul (Heal) Undyne *??? Toriel *??? Mettaton *??? Reiko *Body Slam (Attack) *Dragon Punch (Attack) *Humiliation Move (Attack) Fluttershy *??? Rainbow Dash *Bronco Buck (Attack) *Wing Blades (Attack) *Wing Power (Speed Increased) *Stormy Day (Group Attack) *Sonic Rainboom (Instant Kill) Tina Armstrong *Body Slam *Lasso Wrap *Super Kick Bunnie Rabbot *Arm Cannon (Group Attack) *Mecha Dropkick (Attack) *Lasso Wrap (Stun) *Super Kick (Attack) *Cyborg Strength (Group Attack / Attack & Defence Increase) Sukanku Star *Star Sword (Attack) *Combo Breaker (Attack) *Tail Whip (Attack) *Skunk Gas (Poison) *Time Break (Stun) *Fireball (Attack / Enemy Defence Decrease) Purple Guy (Final 8) *Slasher Riptor (Final 8) *Dragon Blaze (Attack / Defence Decrease) *Mecha Claws (Attack) *Mecha Bites (Attack) *Electric Shock Tail (Attack / Paralysis / Enemy Defence Decrease) *Primal Rage (Group Attack / Attack Increase / Enemy Defence Decrease) *Killer Instincts (Ambush / Brutal Attack) *Combo Breaker (Group Attack) Shadow Sukanku (Final 8) *Shadow Sword (Attack) *Combo Breaker (Attack) *Tail Whip (Attack) *Skunk Gas (Poison) *Time Break (Stun) *Shadow Beam (Group Attack) *Omen Boost (Heal / Stats Increase) *Shadow Rage (Group Attack) Hedgedroid 19-87 (Final 8) *Slasher Thrash the Devil (Final 8) *Sonic Scream (Group Attack / Enemy Stat Decrease) *Warp Ring (Counter Rebound Attack) *Mega Buff Up (Stat Increased) *Brute Strength (Brutal Attack) *Weapon Slash (Attack) Ennard (Final 8) *Electric Shock (Attack / Paralysis / Enemy Defence Decrease) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Grinder (Group Attack) *Fusion Upgrade (Heal / Stats Increased) *Brute Strength (Brutal Group Attack) *Thunder (Brutal Attack) *Scooper Machine (Brutal Attack) Animus (Final 8) *Buzzsaws *Maiden Dress Stocking (Final 8) *Bubbles (Toxic-Proof Shield) Power Ups Green Level (Weak) *Headstart: Defence *Headstart: Strength *Headstart: Speed *Evercomet: Weak *Quickstart: Party *Block: Stun Attacks *Run: Luck Yellow Level (Moderate) *Endless: Defence *Endless: Strength *Endless: Speed *Evercomet: Strong *Auto: Giftboxes *Auto: Regen *Find: Characters Red Level (Strong) *Curse: Status *Fury: Group Attacks (All) *Auto: Shield *Auto: Mimic *Counter: Bite *Fury: Musou Rage *Block: Instant Kills Items Bytes *Gnat *Neon Bee *Neon Wasp *MedPod1 *MedPod 2 *Mega-Med *Mini-Reaper *Reaper *X-Reaper *Pop Pop *Boom *KABOOM *Mini-FO *UFO *X-FO *Block5 *Block20 *Block50 *BossDrain-1 *BossDrain-2 *BossDrain-X *Pearl Armor Upgrades *Reinforced *Steel *Titanium Trivia *Like all the other What-If Saga, This is made through Amy Rose What-If Viewer, Even with a new upgrade for multiple endings. **The only ending however that will not take part is the clock ending. *While the phrase of KillBane Revenge was confusing, It been pointed out that Killbane believe people who commited crimes deserve punishment instead of being loved and praised. This is mainly cause of the events of the Saints being criminals(include robbing the bank in the beginning of Saints Row the Third) and somehow get loved by it compare to Killbane. **It also goes for other characters who cause trouble, From the Reformed Villains who done worst damages to the betraying characters from the Haze Event to even Steven Star around the time he and Stocking broke up cause of his anger problem that she couldn't take anymore. *The characters from Update 2 are characters who are trapped in the Backstage Zone/Realm of the Forgotten. These Characters involve in: **Purple Guy - Died in the Sister Location Saga after sacrificing himself. **Riptor - Removed now she a peaceful dinosaur instead a killing machine. **Shadow Sukanku - Died in the Killer Instinct: Shadow Lord Saga after her battle with Sukanku Star, No longer exist without Omen. **Hedgedroid 19-87 - Body destroyed from Shadow Sukanku, Now a removed character after being sent back to his universe by Sukanku and Amy. **Thrash the Devil - Died in the Thrash Saga by sacrificing his life at his own dimension after his battle with Jarek. **Ennard - Died by being burned alive in the Sister Location Saga after giving Ash Circus Baby eye to save her life. **Animus - Will be a removed character once the Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga is finished, Seeing how he will either die or be trapped in the Iron Maiden for another decade. **Stocking - The original creator of the Lawl RPG Community. Died after her battle with Patricia and the gang in attempt to finish the RP now due to lack of remaining ideas to continue on. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story Category:What-If Story Category:Upcoming Saga